Secrets should stay secret
by Enigmatic Reign
Summary: There's more to the Tao family than meets the eye.When Jun's past finally catches up with her,will Ryu stand by her or find the truth too painful?
1. Default Chapter

"Not funny Ryu!!!"  
  
"Sure it is,you smiled.That's why I did it."  
  
The two young adults stood still for a moment before Ryu stopped doing his impression of Ren.Under normal circumstances Jun Tao would've just laughed and got on with it,but today she wanted to protect and look after her family.She wouldn't make jokes about any of them,though that impression was so realistic she had almost laughed.  
  
"Sometimes I don't know why I......"  
  
Ryu stopped Jun's words with a kiss which took her by suprise.She didn't realise what he was doing at first but when she did she had no objection to it.He slowly slid his arms around her waist and gave her a reassuring hug.  
  
"Now then Ju' what's the matter ?You've been a bit off all week"  
  
"Nothing really,it's nothing when you think about it."  
  
"It must be more than nothing if it's upset you like this.So come on spill,or am I going to have to get Ren"  
  
"No,not Ren.I'll go and talk to Anna now,ok?"  
  
"Right but if it gets worse, or if you need someone to talk to,I'm here for you."  
  
"I know." She leant forwards and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning and walking inside to see Anna.  
  
"Anna,you busy?"  
  
"Yes, but I can talk if that's what you mean"  
  
"I have a problem.And whatever happens you can't tell Ryu or Ren."  
  
"What exactly is this.........problem?"  
  
Green tresses fell past her shoulders as she undid the clips at the back and sat down on the wooden chair situated in the kitchen.She took a moment to breathe before setting her arms down on the table.Her usually bright eyes were now laden with tears as she looked towards Anna.  
  
"It's En. I have to go back. You don't know what he'll do otherwise."  
  
"Jun,look they defeated En, he can't do any more damage."  
  
"He can Anna, and he will.He has power,even if it is not him personally that possess it,he controls it and he'll find us"  
  
"I don't see why you're upset Jun.He can't do anything that bad can he?"said Anna with a sigh  
  
"He killed my father and he'll do the same to my mother if we don't go back.Ren can stay and live his life here..He can fight his own battles.I can't. I'd live my life running away from my problems.Besides,I have to go,he'll come for me anyway.I dishonoured him by failing to defeat Yoh before and I have to pay for it in blood."  
  
"Tell Ren,then tell Ryu. Ren is your brother and will stand by you and your mother. Ryu is...well he's attatched to you and he's quite happily die for you if you asked it of him.Yoh and Horo will fight alongside you if you need them. I'd fight alongside you if you needed me.Now don't think you have to do this on your own.If anyone dishonoured your family it's En."  
  
"Anna, there's more to it than that. But there are things I can't say.Not to you, not to Ryu not even to Ren. Things that have happened within our family.Things that shouldn't have happened,that which should be forgotten can never be done.I still have the scars now........"  
  
With that Jun Tao burst into tears and buried her head in her arms,Anna standing next to her.Taking a slightly more emotional role now, she patted her on the back before going to fetch Ryu.Jun couldn't object,instead she could only try to stop crying before he came.He must've run when Anna told him because he was there in less than a minute.He took her hand and led her outside,wiping away her tears with his hand.Ryu led her towards a tree before sitting down beneath it.The canopy of leaves providing an ideal shade from the suns rays.He smiled before leaning against the trunk and letting Jun rest her head on his chest.He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a quick kiss. "Everything'll be ok Jun, I promise" 


	2. Jun Tao's Journal

Jun's Journal May 23rd I hate being stuck in a position like this. How can I tell Ren? Or even Mother? And Ryu? I can't even get near the subject. I know I should talk to someone and I did.I spoke to Anna.Who is actually very good at solving problems.If only she knew the half of it though.She wasn't stuck living under En's rule was she?She didn't have to face her own father's killer.She's got Yoh, to support her. I'm alone. Ryu wouldn't understand. I'm dreading the day I have to go back.The day I face my destiny.But can it really be someone's destiny to die with no purpose?What Am I supposed to do..........  
  
May 24th I'm leaving tomorrow.I have to.If he comes here it means trouble.I might as well get it all over with.Otherwise I'm just biding my time waiting for punishment.I should at least go in there with some dignity and do what must be done.I am a Tao and always will be no matter how much I detest it.Wounds heal,scars fade.But memories will always remain.Everytime he hit me,everytime I was thrown into that same wall.I remember his face.That twisted smile.I won't give him the satisfaction of watching me suffer.I won't let him win.Ren was too young to understand,he's still too young to understand.Things happen that we can't change,but we can avenge.And my father's death will not go unavenged. If I go down.I go down fighting. 


End file.
